Forever and Always
by LunasStar
Summary: Rin has always loved Sesshomaru, and he has always had a soft spot for her. Will they ever realize that they were meant to be? Read and find out, not based on the song, one shot. R&R. OOCness


Forever and Always

One Shot

Sesshomaru and Rin paring

Summary: Sesshomaru's thoughts of Rin one day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I wish I did, because I would totally own Sesshomaru.

(On With The Story)

Sesshomaru sat in his garden watching Rin pick flowers. She was twenty-one today and still she had her childish love of flowers. He hid a smile as she ran around the forest a little girl. The girl always made him smile when he didn't want to. That's the reason why Jakken left. He was tired of his master's softness for this girl. Rin was the most usual person he knew.

It had been thirteen years since he found her dead in the forest. He had no idea what compelled him to bring her back to life that day, but he was glad he did. For some reason it was only her that made him happy, it was only her that brought out his soft side, and he couldn't stand the idea that she might leave him one day.

He knew he was a cold person when they first met; all he cared about was power. All he saw was the people who had power and those too weak to seek it. That changed that day in the forest though. That day a part of him opened up and he didn't know why. His heart became softer, he became softer.

Rin was so different from him. She was kind and caring, she loved everything about life and she never had anything mean to say. When she first met him, she had nothing to say. He found out that her parents being murdered by wolves in front of her had turned her mute. Just recently he had noticed her getting restless and he had a feeling he knew why.

She was twenty one, time for her to move on to humans. After spending the last thirteen years of her life with a demon she probably wanted some time with people of her own kind and as much as it broke his heart to admit it, she would be right if that was what she was thinking. She needed to be with humans. He couldn't give her the life she wanted. He wasn't safe to be around; he constantly had demons wanting to challenge the lord of the western lands.

Rin looked up to see her lord in a sort of daze. He was like that a lot now; he always seemed to have something on his mind. She didn't know what he was thinking and she wished he would tell her. Her lord was the only thing she cared about in this world that actually spoke to her. She cared about flowers and animals of course, but her lord was the only one who could answer her if she asked a question. She did a lot of that when she was younger too. Asking questions was one of the things about her that her lord used to complain about. He didn't complain much anymore, she guessed he got used to her, he just sat there sometimes with an unhappy look on his face.

She wondered what made him so happy and was scared that it was her that did something to make him unhappy. She never wanted to do anything to make her lord unhappy. There was one thing her lord didn't know about her, she was in love with him. She had been in love with him since the day he brought her back to life in the forest. Of course back then what she felt was more like a little sister idolizing her big brother, but what she felt now was a grown woman being so in love with someone that she would do anything for him.

Sesshomaru was the only person in the world who cared about her, and he rarely showed it. She didn't know what she would do if she was forced to leave her side. It would kill her to leave her Lord Sesshomaru. She looked back to where he was sitting and he looked up at her.

"Come here Rin," he said in the softly commanding tone of his.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she said walking over and sitting down in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. It was the first time in a long time he allowed her to see him smile and she was shocked. He was such a closed of person and she had no idea why he would suddenly be smiling.

"I've been thinking Rin, and I was wondering if you wanted to be with people like you," he asked her.

"Oh no Lord Sesshomaru, I like being with you," she told him shaking her head violently.

"Okay dear Rin," he told her running his fingers through her hair absently.

Rin was confused by her Sesshomaru's actions. This was most unlike him. Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't even realize what he was doing. He was so completely drawn to her he could only think about her.

He didn't think it was possible but over the years he had developed a certain weakness for the girl he had not yet named. But now he had, he knew why he could never tell the girl no, and why he always gave her exactly what she wanted.

He didn't think he could possibly feel something so humane so Inuyasha like. Yes over the years he had started calling his brother Inuyasha instead of Worthless Half-breed. In fact because of the way this little girl had warmed his heart he had become friends with his brother. Well until he had moved to the future to be with the woman he loved.

Sesshomaru brought his thoughts back to the present and stared at the young woman in front of him. She was looking at him with an expression of curiosity, anxiety, and hopefulness mixed. He knew what he felt for her and it was about time he let her know too. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman how could anyone not feel this way about her.

Rin was absolutely breathtaking these days. She had long dark brown hair that fell to her waste and dark brown eyes. Her face was a mask of innocence and beauty. She had no idea the dangers the world held and if he had anything to do with it she never will.

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"I have something I need to tell you Rin," he said.

Rin held her breath hoping her lord wouldn't send her away.

"I love you," he told her.

"You do," she asked happily.

"Yes Rin, I do, more than anything in the world," he said seriously.

"Oh Sesshomaru-san, I love you too, I have been waiting for you to tell me that for so very long," she said hugging him happily.

"Well I have, so how about you stay with me forever," he asked her.

"Forever and always," she told him looking at him happiness shinning in her eyes.

When Sesshomaru kissed her she knew she spoke the truth it would always be her and her lord forever and always.

(The End, you don't like it, sorry, but I am only good with one shots on this pairing.)

Well, what do you think? The idea of Sesshomaru and Rin together but I was never good at making a real fic out of it. So I decided to try a one shot, it worked out better than I thought. So please review. I hope you like. Thanks to anyone who reviews and even those of you who don't but read it.

LunasStar


End file.
